Sweet Secret
by alienmorty
Summary: An alternate universe where Levi see's a beautiful man in a cafe and then later on ends up working with him as a supply teacher. Levi/Eren, Erwin/Levi, Erwin/Armin, Jean/Armin (so many cute pairings) Rated M for future frick fracking. -There's obviously going to be more to the plot but I haven't figured that bit out yet soooo, enjoy!-


When Levi saw the boy, he couldn't help but stare.

The boy's eyes were the first thing he set his gaze on. They were turquoise with waves of aqua. His skin lightly tanned and brown hair roughly parted in the middle. The boy sat with his arms crossed, a daring smile slapped across his face as he listened closely to whatever his blonde friend was telling him.

Levi just stared.

The kid was the exact opposite of Levi. With stark black hair styled in a neat undercut. Wrinkle free skin that looked like it had never seen the sun and a tight lipped mouth along with almost permanently furrowed eyebrows.

Levi's heart could have fluttered. He was absolutely shocked by the beauty of this kid. He tried to look away but his eyes betrayed him and kept falling back on the boy. At least he wasn't openly staring, as he was hidden behind the safety of a menu.

Levi watched for a couple of minutes, feeling like an absolute creep until the boy and his friend gathered their things and made their way towards the door of the restaurant. Levi's eyes instantly moved to the boy's backside, he had himself a nice ass.

After the boys left, he went back to staring at his menu, though his mind was still on the boy. Gosh, he felt like a paedophile. The boy looked way too young for him anyway, him being at 30 years of age. Though his looks certainly didn't show it.

He quickly decided on some coffee cake and black coffee and made his order. It was a weird thing to order at a restaurant, but it was a special Hanji had made just for him.

Levi was at his friend, Hanji's, restaurant. He was supposed to have been meeting another one of his friends, Erwin Smith, but he was running late. Always late, Erwin was. He knew Levi hated tardiness so he made sure to annoy him, as good friends do.

His cake and coffee were brought to his table by a waiter as Erwin's giant frame stepped through the door.

Levi stood, glaring his grey orbs as the grinning man walked towards their table. Erwin stood tall, like a bloody titan, standing at 6"2 whereas Levi himself stood at 5"2. But for a small man, he was incredibly intimidating.

"Sorry for the lateness, I got hold up," Erwin said, still grinning as they both sat down.

"Yeah, sure you did. Now get on with it, what's my next job?" Levi asked.

Levi worked under Erwin. He had taken him under his wing when he found Levi living on the streets in his teens. Levi had no idea why _he_ would have interested a rich asshole like Erwin, but he did, and now here he was, fourteen years later.

Levi didn't have a single job. Erwin was part of the Shinganshina district community, the head in fact. He helped lots of people since he found Levi. For Levi, he gave jobs that were just filling in for other people who were off work for reasons that Levi gave zero shits about.

"I need you to fill in for a teacher, Elliot Sterling, who's been off sick for a while. He's a high school teacher, and he teaches History. I know you like History so you should be fine with it," Erwin said. There was no reason for him to pick and choose jobs Levi would be 'fine' with. History was something he liked, but teaching brats just starting to go through puberty sounded like something that would drive him mad.

Levi nodded all the same.

"Ok. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Sterling's already planned the lessons, I'll email the work and everything else to you today. You can make changes that suit you but stay on the topic. Just sign the usual papers and we are done." Erwin said, handing Levi a pen and the papers. Levi signed and handed them back as he stood up.

"I'm going to go home. I have things to do. Email the work to me now or before I get home," Levi said as he stood up and began walked out.

Erwin gently took his wrist.

"Want to come over for a drink? I'd like some company today because I haven't got much work, if that's alright with you," Erwin smiled and winked.

Levi snatched his wrist away from the horny animal. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"No. Stop asking. I'm not going to have sex with you. Now goodbye," Levi said sternly, his voice taking on a slightly harsh tone.

Levi had done some things for Erwin, but just as friends. It was just to satisfy himself and his friend. It was nothing more than a physical fling for Levi but he wasn't sure if it was the same thing for Erwin.

Levi turned and walked out of Hanji's place, hearing Erwin's partial sigh.

He walked to his apartment slowly, thinking of his new job and hoping he'd see the beautiful boy again. Preferably soon.


End file.
